


Буду скучать

by Angiras



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras
Summary: Пост!эгБаки видит, что Стив выбрал прожить жизнь без него, и пытается покончить с собой





	Буду скучать

— Я буду скучать, — говорит Баки, и Стив исчезает.

Баки едва не бросается к платформе. Ему хотелось ловить руками цветные разводы, что остались после перемещения. Было бы легче ждать эти страшные пять секунд, когда на свете совсем, никак, не было Стива, если бы в руке осталась хоть крошечная часть.

Баки боится. К этому нет повода, просто с ним так бывает. Сколько раз он утром, открывая глаза думал, что его новая жизнь — сон, что Стив — мертв, а сам он сейчас отправится на операционный стол. Впрочем, сколько раз так оно и случалось?

— Пожалуйста, вернись, — шепчет он, когда проходит три, восемь, двадцать пять секунд.

Стив не мог задержаться, ведь речь идёт о прошлом. А значит, он…

— Нет, не так, ко мне, вернись ко мне, — просит он, когда видит знакомый силуэт на фоне синего неба.

Когда Баки был ребенком, он верил, что Стив может слышать его голос, где бы он ни был. Иначе бы как они находили друг друга в бесконечной череде подворотен и дворов Бруклина. Иначе как бы Стив нашёл его в лабиринте коридоров Аццано. Иначе бы как Стив ушел, вернулся в прошлое, не сказав ему ни слова.

— Ты сделал правильный выбор, — говорит Баки, когда старик отдаёт щит Сэму.

Он не думает, что речь шла о выборе. Стив сделал достаточно для будущего, для Баки. И они давно не дети, чтобы следовать всюду друг за другом. Так поступил бы каждый. Раздав долги, рванул бы туда, где осталось его сердце, где осталась его женщина. У Баки нет причин чувствовать себя отвергнутым. Между любовью и друзьями на самом деле не выбирают.

— Да я в порядке, правда в порядке, — бормочет он, но его никто не слышит, никто не спрашивает. Никого рядом нет.

Сэм смотрит на свой щит, Брюс обнимает Стива. Его огромная спина полностью скрывает его от глаз, и так даже лучше. Пусть Баки запомнит его таким, как был теперь уже много лет назад. Каким Стив все еще был с ним.

Стоило бы что-то сказать, попрощаться. Но кольцо на его пальце сияет так ярко, кричит так громко, что Баки думает, все уже сказано.

Он разворачивается и бредёт прочь. Его некому остановить. Нат могла бы понять, но ее больше нет. Мог бы Стив когда-то, но счастливые люди не оборачиваются назад. Все, что было в прошлом — оставляют в прошлом.

— Все хорошо, — говорит Баки. — Все очень даже хорошо.

Он спотыкается о камень, выброшенный взрывом на парковую дорожку. Он оступается первый раз с тех пор, как в новом веке услышал свое имя. Это хорошо. Ему хорошо. Если этим словом зовут то, что настолько остро он не чувствовал себя самим собой даже тогда, когда он и не представлял, а как же иначе. Зимний солдат был другим. Он был зверем, пусть хорошо выдрессированным. Но стоило ослабить ошейник — он бежал, когда было больно, прятался, когда было страшно. Скулил, плакал, но отчаянно, изо всех сил хватался за жизнь. Баки тоже хотел жить. Когда-то. Просто не так. Просто не здесь. Не сейчас. Никогда. Нигде. Не в этот раз. Ему не спрятаться, Зимнего солдата больше нет, некому вгрызаться в стены каменного колодца, на дне которого он оказался. Больше некому выцарапывать крохи тепла в мире вечной зимы, что наступила с того дня, как впервые попал на лабораторный стол Золы. Зверь не знает, что значит «навсегда», у него есть инстинкт — выжить, продлить существование любой ценой. В Баки совсем не осталось звериного, у него нет толстой шкуры, зубов и когтей. Он человек, а человек может перешагнуть через инстинкт самосохранения, если это нужно. Баки — человек. И ему — нужно.

И все же, это хорошо. Это точка. Финал. Такой, каким он должен быть. Таким, каким он нужен Баки. Каким хотел для него Стив. Чертов засранец добился своего. Стив всегда достигает цели, этого у него не отнять. Стив пожертвовал ради него многим, рисковал всем, чтобы вернуть ему свободу воли и разум. Не больше. Не его вина, что Баки этого не достаточно. Не его дело, как теперь он своей свободой распорядится.

— Никто не виноват, — шепчет Баки.

Отдать за тебя жизнь — совсем не то, что ее на тебя потратить. Так бывает. Только детям «вместе» и «до конца» нужны в прямом смысле. У взрослых — своя жизнь. Что же делать, если Баки не перерос детскую привязчивость.

Он тоже сделал все, что мог. Он оставался рядом, пока Стив был слаб и одинок. Отступил на шаг, когда тот превратился в капитана, и ему стало тесно в их старом укладе. Прятался, когда стал опасен. Лег в крио, чтобы не мешать. Баки убегал от Стива с самой войны. Просто теперь настало время уйти насовсем.

— Лучше дома, — решает Баки, поворачивая ключ в замке.

Это не дом. Просто квартира, которую он снял, когда вернулся, чтобы было где спать.

Но здесь лежит его зубная щетка, щитки еще от старого тактического костюма, несколько монет на тумбочке, вся та мелочевка, которой неизвестно как обрастаешь, даже если всего пару дней как вернулся в мир живых. Зачем, спрашивается, возвращался?

Было бы правильным убежать подальше, спрятаться поглубже, затаиться потише. Убедить всех, что он спрятался. Баки не нашли, когда хотели это сделать. Не найдут и подавно, когда не хотят искать. Это было бы правильно, честно, справедливо. Хочешь сделать это — не тревожь других.

Но правда в том, что Баки плевать на других. Плевать на хозяйку квартиры, что найдёт его через несколько дней. Плевать на медиков, что приедут забирать его тело. Плевать на Стива, который будет смотреть на него добрыми, грустными глазами, видевшими не первую — и не последнюю — смерть человека, с которым он был когда-то знаком.

Баки не хочет прятаться. В Ваканде часто говорили, «учись думать о себе». Ему кажется, он готов последовать этому совету. Он столько лет жил, стараясь не мешать, не путаться под ногами, быть удобным. Он больше не может быть удобным, он слишком сильно для этого устал.

— Я занят, — ворчит Баки, швыряя телефон на диван.

Аппарат жужжит в беззвучном режиме, но Баки не станет брать трубку. Он занят. Может быть, он с женщиной. Может быть, он познакомился с ней по пути с руин базы Мстителей, и они не стали терять время даром. Многие так делают. Пять лет небытия — большой срок, чтобы отказывать себе в простых радостях жизни. Баки имеет право отодохнуть. Теперь он отдохнёт.

Он думает, нужно собрать документы, надеть старую военную форму, написать письмо. Но у него нет никаких документов, нет военной формы и нет слов, чтобы говорить, и нет человека, кому нужно было выговориться. Все это — не высказывание, не послание. Все, что делает Баки, он делает — для себя.

Поэтому он только прихватывает несколько пузырьков с химией из-под раковины, нож и пистолет. Он правда не знает, что из этого сработает. В Гидре ему слишком долго вбивали блоки на любые самоповреждения, так, чтобы важный объект не покончил с собой. Блоки работали хорошо, ведь Баки не умер, сколько тогда не пытался.

— Вот и молодец. Какая же умница, умница, парень, — шепчет Баки, перешагивая через край ванны.

Теперь все иначе, теперь у него есть Стив. Слава богу, теперь у него есть Стив, одного взгляда на которого хватает, чтобы слетели все старые установки.

Он достаёт мятую фотографию, просто лист, вырванный когда-то из журнала, и расправляет на колене. Черт знает, как он пережил два года бегства, драки, обыск, падение в реку. Фото терялось, находилось и снова терялось. Баки пересек границы десятка стран, терял и обретал надежду, бежал и попался Стиву. А фото лежало где-то под подкладкой куртки. Ждало своего часа.

— Все получится. Все у тебя отлично получается, да? — говорит Баки, приставляя пистолет к подбородку.

Это страшно. Баки страшно. Он слышит своё шумное дыхание, сердце стучит так громко, что дуло пистолета ходит ходуном в нетвердой руке.

Стив с фотографии смотрит на него с осуждением и снисходительностью. Справедливо. Ему-то есть, чем похвастать. Стив без колебаний направил самолёт во льды и умер. Счастливый засранец. Но что ж поделать, если за Баки самолет так и не прилетел?

— Счастливый, — выдыхает Баки и закрывает глаза. Его сердце стучит как бешеное.

Баки делает глубокий, шумный вздох, подбирается и замирает. Только на мгновение. У Баки не осталось незаконченных дел, просто одна вещь, которой он желал, но боялся. Он зажмуривается изо всех сил. Он чувствует, как его губ касаются мягкие губы, как теплые ладони ласкают его лицо, как сладко — от того, что впервые, как счастливо — от того, что — отныне и навсегда.

А когда поцелуй, которого никогда не было, заканчивается, Баки перехватывает удобней пистолет. Его сердце бьется так громко, что дрожат зеркала.

— Все, — говорит он.

Его сердце бьется так громко и с последним ударом разлетается мелкими щепками.

— Баки!

Баки не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы узнать хриплый, искореженный страхом голос. Ему не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы понять, чьи шаги он слышит, чьи руки тянутся к нему.

Баки не нужно открывать глаза. Он не станет открывать их, нет, ни за что, не теперь, когда руки скользят по его телу, проверяя, когда хватаются за воротник, встряхивая:

— Ты сделал что-то с собой? Баки? Скажи, что ты сделал?

Баки не станет открывать глаза. Он прячет пистолет, по-детски, между зажатыми коленями. Он ничего не сделал, ничего, и теперь этот пистолет между сжатых ног, это мятое фото сдают его с потрохами.

Баки не откроет глаза. Не самое страшное унижение в его жизни, но все же он унижен. Ему далеко не пятнадцать, чтобы причинять себе вред из-за разбитого сердца. У него были причины и серьезней, настоящие, те, к которым отнеслись бы с пониманием. А он сидит в ванной со старым фото старого друга из старой, давно закончившейся жизни.

Стив, кто угодно, все равно бы узнали. Просто Баки не должен был это видеть.

Баки не откроет глаза. Он пройдёт через это. Через душеспасительные разговоры, слова утешения. Он переживет слежку, лечение, все что ему причитается. За ним не смогут следить слишком долго. Его не будут беречь всегда. Баки пережил Гидру, переживет и это. Просто он не знает, почему так надо чувствовать себя униженным еще хоть один раз.

— Это ничего, Бак, ладно, это ничего, — слышит он. Голос звучит холодно и сухо, но руки, поднимающие его из ванны, дрожат.

Его поднимают, ставят на ноги. Баки не может стоять, но он стоит. Да к черту разбитое сердце, конечно. Его лишили памяти, лишили разума, лишили руки. Он ел, спал, ходил, стоял, когда от него этого хотели. Он работал, как хорошо отрегулированный механизм. Но может ли он работать, если встало сердце?

Должно быть, да. Но, господи боже, можно Баки больше не будет это проверять?

— Я закажу обед. И обещали холода, Бак, нам нужно раздобыть тебе что-то потеплее. И что-нибудь красивое, да? Съездим на Манхэттен, там, говорят, теперь каждый день играет музыка и танцуют на улицах. Как после войны… И завтра встреча с правительством… А я не пойду, Бак, у меня даже нет машины, и если будет дождь, то как глупо я буду выглядеть в костюме после мотоцикла? Посидим, посмотрим кино, выберешь что-то для нас? Нет, я сам выберу… И помнишь тот дом, выше неба, с резными дверями, где мы мечтали поселиться? Его больше нет… Где же нам теперь жить, Баки? … Ну взгляни же на меня!

Баки слышит сотню слов, чувствует тысячу касаний, ко лбу, глазам, к плечам к груди, к спине, к рукам. Его берут за руки. Они лежат на щеках. Он трогает чистую, гладкую кожу под пальцами. Он чувствует силу молодого тела. Он слышит голос ясный, звонкий голос человека, у которого так и не было времени набраться мудрости и научиться отпускать.

— Прошу тебя, Баки! Это же я. Теперь это правда — я, — слышит он, и их губы соединяются.

Это не поцелуй. Искусственное дыхание, и Баки не может не дышать.

Может быть, он все же выстрелил, и его встречает то, чем они могли стать друг другу, сложись все чуть иначе. То чувство, что могло быть к нему, но умерло когда-то давно, где-то после того, как они перестали ходить по детским площадкам, где-то до того бара, окрашенного красным.

Может быть, все происходит на самом деле.

Баки должен проверить.

Баки открывает глаза.

Баки открывает глаза и видит только Стива.

Баки видит только свет.


End file.
